


peaches cant make applesauce

by Skylar_Blaze



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Kool-Aid, M/M, Multi, Other, clear in an apron, salted caramel dark chocolate fudge peanut topped brownies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:56:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4353260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar_Blaze/pseuds/Skylar_Blaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>three characters die a tragic death because of two jealous boyfriends</p>
            </blockquote>





	peaches cant make applesauce

Clear walks into the room. Mink hides in the corner and tries to pretend that Clear didn’t just murder Ren in the kitchen 10 minutes ago. Mink knew that Clear couldn’t control himself due to the constant overlode of twinkies his mother sent him every Sunday. Ren lay motionless in the kitchen because he is dead. 

“Hello dear man child that wreaks of cinnamon.” Clear whispers. “I know you are hiding in here because you smell like my mother’s cookies.” 

“I know that I am 47 years old, but that doesn’t mean I’m an old man, my village was destroyed.” Mink aggressively says.

“ WHO CARES ABOOT UR VILLAGE YOU AWFUL JELLYFISH” Clear shrieks while throwing the vase of flowers Ren had gotten Mink earlier that day.

“ Ren got me those for our 1 month anniversary..” mink says.

“ he loved me mooore.” Clear says with watering robotic eyes… 

There is a quiet nock on the door. Clear lashes his head toward the door and sprints to the doorknob. Aoba awaits with salted caramel dark chocolate fudge peanut topped brownies. Aoba drops the pan of brownies and looks at the blood splatters all over Clear’s apron. 

“ I made you brownies…” Auoba squeaks “ but I guess you wanted to make cherry Kool-Aid without me.”  
Aoba runs down the apartment lobby until he reaches the door and softly says..

“ Next time you make Kool-Aid, don’t wear the hand sewn apron I made you.” 

Clear picks up the brownies scattered across the carpet and eats the ones that didn’t have hairs in them. He crosses the room to where Mink was last sitting, only to find a cardboard cut out of him. Clear hesitates and looks at the open window…

***  
Noize looks at the dead bird outside. He grabs the bird and throws it into his dishwasher. It need a bath because it smelled like rotten flesh.

“ You smell like rotting flesh.” Noiz says.

Noiz then just realizes that he has no dishwasher soap. He gets in his lime green car and drives down the road the supermarket. Halfway there, he sees a shape running down the road and stops in the middle of the street. Noiz hits the creature, and soon realizes that he hit…

 

 

 

…Clear. His lifeless robotic body flew onto the hood of the car. Noiz gasps as sparks fly from Clear’s body. Noiz hears the sound of his car door handle click . he looks to his left and sees the silhouette of Mink… the last thing he’ll ever see. 

“Call me cinnamon daddy one more time…”

**Author's Note:**

> My sister knows how much i love dmmd and i talk about it all the time so she wrote this


End file.
